yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Espa Roba (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Espa Roba is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Espa Roba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He first appeared during special events as a roaming opponent. He also appeared as an opponent during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Prior to December 18, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Espa Roba's Duel Carnival, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Green Gate Keys are required to challenge him at the Gate. Description Biography Gallery Profile-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Defeat Icon-DULI-EspaRoba.png | Icon-DULI-EspaRoba2.png | Decks Character Roaming Duelist (first event) During his Duel with Bella, he proclaimed that he was going to showcase his real non-psychic abilities, and that he is no longer the psychic Duelist. However, he felt himself using ESP, and questioned why as he didn't bring his brothers to Duel Links. He thought the universe must've gave him ESP just recently, and announced that he is now an actual psychic Duelist. Bella thought to herself that he should end his turn. Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (second event) Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Level 20 Skill: "Shotgun Shuffle" (Espa Roba starts the Duel with 3 "Jinzo #7" on his field.) Level 40 Skill: "Trap Search" (Espa Roba starts the Duel with "Jinzo" on his field.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Espa Roba reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Espa Roba, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Roba announces "Let's Duel, Joey!" followed by "Fair and square! No cheating!" **When he wins the Duel, Roba says "See that, Joey!" followed by "I don't need to cheat to beat you!" **When he loses the Duel, Roba says "Joey, you defeated me." ;Rex Raptor *When starting a duel with Rex Raptor, Roba announces "Rex Raptor!" followed by "With my extrasensory abilities, your hand is an open book!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Roba Summons "Jinzo", a cut-in frame of Roba briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon the mighty Jinzo!" followed by "And Jinzo is gifted with incredible scanning abilities! Trap Search!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Jinzo" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Jinzo" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go! Jinzo!" followed by "Cyber Energy Shock!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Lord", a cut-in frame of Roba briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Lord!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Jinzo - Lord!" followed by "Cyber Energy Impact!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Lord's effect!" followed by "Hyper Trap Destruction!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo #7", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Jinzo #7!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jinzo #7!" followed by "Cyber Energy!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo #7 uses his effect!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Jector", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Jector!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Jinzo - Jector!" followed by "Cyber Energy Ject!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Jector's effect!" *When Roba Summons "Reflect Bounder", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Come forth, Reflect Bounder!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Reflect Bounder attacks!" followed by "Mysterious Mirror Ray!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Reflect Bounder's effect!" followed by "It won't perish in vain as it reflects damage back at you!" *When Roba Summons "The Fiend Megacyber", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon The Fiend Megacyber!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Fiend Megacyber! Attack!" followed by "Cyber Swipe!" *When Roba Summons "Cyber Esper", he announces "I Summon Cyber Esper!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyber Esper attacks!" followed by "Cybernetic Shock!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyber Esper's effect!" followed by Let me see the card you drew!" *When Roba Summons "Cyber Raider", he announces "I summon Cyber Raider!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Cyber Raider!" followed by "Cyber Knuckle!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyber Raider uses his effect!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Returner", he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Returner!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Returner attacks!" followed by "Cyber Energy Shot!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Returner's effect!" *When Roba Summons "Swordsman of Landstar", he announces "I'll use Swordsman of Landstar!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Swordsman of Landstar!" ;Spells/Traps *When Roba activates "Altar for Tribute", he announces "My Trap Card, Altar for Tribute!" *When Roba activates "Amplifier", he announces "Hee hee hee... The Equip Spell, Amplifier!" followed by "I equip it on Jinzo!" *When Roba activates "Brain Control", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Brain Control!" followed by "Your monster is mine! Nobody can resist my psychic powers!" *When Roba activates "Factory of 100 Machines", he announces "The Quick-Play Spell, Factory of 100 Machines!" *When Roba activates "Mesmeric Control", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Mesmeric Control!" followed by "Your monster is getting sleepy..." *When Roba activates "Mind Control", he announces "Here's my Spell Card! Mind Control!" followed by "Hahahaha! Your monster is like a puppet, and I'm pulling the strings!" *When Roba activates "Peeking Goblin", he announces "Hahaha... I'll take a quick little peek in your Deck." followed by "I activate my Spell Card, Peeking Goblin!" *When Roba activates "Psychic Shockwave", he announces "Pfft! As if that would ever work against me!" followed by "Not when I have the Trap Card, Psychic Shockwave!" Unsused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Spells/Traps *When Roba activates "Sixth Sense", he announces "The Trap Card, Sixth Sense!" Trivia *Espa Roba's dialogue for "Cyber Esper" is a reference to Espa Roba's Japanese name, Esper Roba. *Espa Roba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Jaden/Yubel, the Signers (Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna), Tetsu Trudge, and Kalin Kessler are the characters who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with copies of specific monster cards added to their Main Deck and/or Extra Deck. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, Elemental HERO Neos **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler and Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters